1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an audible signaling apparatus and particularly to an audible alarm device which is workable both in the water and in the atmosphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diving has become a popular recreational activity and sport in recent years. However it is also an activity with relating high risk comparing with other sports. An unforeseen incident or an emergency could happen to any diver in the water. A diver therefore has to get other people's attention or to seek help instantly whenever a risking situation arisen. A delay of getting other people's attention or help could result in a diver's injury or even death.
In order to protect a diver from the potential risk, there are safeguard devices being developed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,236 (Hancock et al.) is one of the examples. It is an audible alarm device for divers. It includes a horn bell and a diaphragm housed in a noisemaker portion. The diver's air tank provides compressed air to trigger the horn bell and the diaphragm to generate audible alarm when in use. However, it can only function in the atmosphere above water surface. It cannot function in the water when the noisemaker portion has water in it. It is therefore useless when the diver is in the water and below water surface.